Strangers, Wings and Confusions
by Stratagirl
Summary: Duo is saved by a stranger that peaks his interest. What will happen and who is this stranger that saved Duo's life? Read to find out more.


_**Strangers, Wings and Confusion**_

**A Gundam Wing one-shot**

**Here we finally!! Have a Gundam Wing one-shot that felt like it took forever to write. I would have had it up waaay sooner than this but I will be honest and say that I was lazy and the motivation just wasn't there. I'm very sorry to my editor NoaShado, who worked very, very hard on this story. She did such a wonderful job on this story *hugs NoaShado tightly!* ^_^ *claps happily for editor!* :) Bravo!! :) I am trying something new with this story and not going to use line breaks like I usually do. please let me know if that confuses you more or is better this way. Thank you very much for your time and please enjoy the one-shot :) Have a great day to all you wonderful readers. Toodles! :waves happily!: :) **

**

* * *

**"Ahhh!!" ...

It all happened so fast. One moment Duo was walking casually across the street and the next he was about to be pummeled by a monster sized truck. He saw his life flash before his eyes in that instant; Past memories of his friends and his time as a Gundam Pilot, memories of him and his buds going out to the movies and having a good time. And yes, even the numerous times when Wufei threatened to cut off his precious braid. His whole life flashing by like his own personal movie, condensed to mere seconds but to him it felt like several eternities. That is until a man Duo had never seen before came to push the pause button of his mini movie.

Did Duo see wings on this man? Yes, it was unmistakable. They were gray, feathery soft wings. Duo didn't know what to make out of the situation. He was about to be hit by a truck and suddenly this man comes out of nowhere, saving his life in a flurry of feathers and a gust of wind. It was a rescue seen from every cliché action flick. The only thing missing were the cheesy catch phrases. Instead, the only words that came from this mysterious winged hero was a ferocious "Are you stupid?"

Duo looked up at the man with confusion in his eyes. Stupid? Stupid about what? All Duo did was walk across the street like any other normal pedestrian and...oh. His mind suddenly flashed to the dream he had had last night. Now that he thought about it, actually concentrated on taking in his surroundings, he came to the stunning conclusion that his savior looked awfully familiar. Was he the same mn from Duo's dream?

Was it possible that this man could be some kind of...heavenly creature? The wings did seem rather…odd. Duo shook his head. He didn't what to think at the moment. He was just so glad the man had showed up when he did or else Happy Duo would have been Flattened Duo.

"What do you mean? No I'm not stupid." Duo replied. He knew he should have been watching where he was going, looking out for oncoming traffic like all the other good little jay-walkers, but he didn't, simple as that.

"Never mind." The man replied, standing properly before leaving Duo to sit  
dumbly on the sidewalk.

"Wait!" Duo cried out as he climbed to his feet and started to run after the man. But he was too late. When he finally righted himself and turned to find the unusually familiar man, he found that the man had disappeared. It was like he just vanished and Duo didn't even know his name. Duo got up off the ground and walked home, thinking about his unexpected hero. He was so mysterious and strong and swift and gorgeous and had the deepest blue eyes and...whoa! He shook his head. These were not the sort of thoughts one should have over a complete stranger. Over someone he hadn't really met. He just 'jumped-in-front-of-a-truck-and-saved-his-life' met him. Duo couldn't believe he was thinking about someone he hardly knew like that. What was he thinking?

Maybe work was really getting to him, causing random spurts of unwanted thoughts about complete strangers. Perhaps that was the reason he had had that weird dream last night. Though it didn't explain why the guy looked like his hero. Duo rubbed at his forehead, feeling a headache coming along. He would feel better once he got back home, to his apartment and got some food in his belly and sat down to relax some, maybe a movie would be good, something action packed.

Duo got to his apartment and walked in. He started to cook his food and get his movie he picked out ready, "Transformers" and popped it in the DVD player. He cooked his rice, chicken, cream of chicken and herbs in one pan and then mixed it all together over and over to make sure all the flavors were mixed together well. He then poured the food into a nice sized bowl, got him some raw carrots and something to drink. He got a tray out to set his meal on. He got his self comfy and sat down on the couch, turning on the movie. Half way through the movie he had gotten himself a second bowl of his rice, chicken and cream of chicken mixture and sat back down to finish the movie.

About thirty minutes from the end Duo had fallen asleep on his couch, cover thrown haphazardly above him and head laying awkwardly on the back of the couch. His legs stretched out leisurely on the cushions and his breathing came in steady, light puffs.

Just as he began to awaken the window that he conveniently forgot to lock opened. Fluidly, a figure with a flannel t-shirt that was buttoned up half way snuck in. The man's shoes were quiet on the carpet and he crept over to the sleeping man on the couch.

He looked down on Duo's sleeping form and looked up and down his body. Why did I save him? I don't save guys like this...well I don't make a habit of saving anyone really. What is attracting me to him the way I am? Attracted to this...stupid man. He sighed and left out the window and in a massive gust of wind, he propelled himself throw the night sky. The wind flew wildly threw the window, shaking the drapes and startling Duo.

He got up and went to the window. I thought I closed this before I left for work this morning. And he closed the window, thinking that he was really out of it. He got ready for bed, brushed his teeth, washed his face, and set his alarm clock. As he snuggled under the covers of his bed, something soft brushed almost lovingly against his cheek. Curious, he reached up and pulled a feather from his braid. A lone, gray feather that almost shimmered in the pale moonlight shining from his window. Duo stared fixated at the feather, running his finger over it and marveling at its smoothness. Sighing, he placed the feather on his night stand, next to his alarm clock, and stared at how the glaring numbers bathed the feather in glassy red before he drifted off to sleep, dreaming of feathered men.

I have fallen. I didn't do as I was supposed to do. I disobeyed orders and did what I thought was right. I have fallen to this world to be away from a place that bestows fate and destiny on those below. Those here, on earth. These were the thoughts running through Heero's mind as he walked through the park. Looking at kids playing with their pets and their parents watching them all with smiles and laughs, Heero sighed dejectedly. He had no idea of where he came from. Didn't know if he had parents or siblings, a family waiting somewhere for him to come home. His life before he died...he just couldn't remember it at all. Had he been lonely? Was he popular with many friends and admirers? Was he a punk that got into a lot of trouble? These were all good questions, ones he thought of almost every moment. But an even bigger question would be the one that could've answered it all. Why couldn't he remember? If he could just find the answer to that one, solitary question, maybe he could put an end to all this brooding. And how did that braided idiot tie into all this?

It bothered him, feeling a sense of connection with the stranger. He felt a pull to him, a certain attraction he had never felt for anything in his entire afterlife. There was something about the man that seemed almost familiar. So who was he? Was he supposed to remember him? Why couldn't he? The only thing he knew...remembered was his own name, Heero. But he was far from that, at least he thought he was.

Duo woke to the sun shining and the birds chirping and the breezing blowing and- "Shut the hell up you bastard! I don't want to hear another word from you!" and then there were crashes, loud cracks and shatters that drowned out  
the peaceful sounds from outside.

Duo covered his face with his pillow and groaned agitatedly into the fabric. Why couldn't these people break things at a better time like, say, during the day when he wasn't sleeping or trying to sleep or even half asleep like he was now. Another loud crash came, this time closer to the wall that separated his apartment from the chaos on the other side, as if saying "tough luck buddy".

Knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep anymore, Duo rolled out of his spacious bed. His bedroom was a good size, too, not too big but not too small either. He had a dresser and a nice sized closet that held all his accessories, like his shoes, used Halloween costumes and anything else he decided to place in there. His floor was wooden, which was good because there were a couple of times he had gotten up to get a drink  
and it hadn't always been a cup of water, and had spilled it all over his floor. His bed faced the door way to his bedroom and he had a window just above his it, which he had dark blinds to keep the sun out in the morning. He had a stand to the right of his bed with an alarm clock and lamp.

The braided man got all his things ready for a nice shower to wake him up. He got his clothes out, a sleeveless t-shirt and a pair of Capri pants with lots of pockets in them. He then got out his sneakers and headed to the shower.

It was as the steaming water sprayed his body that his mind began to wonder back the yesterday. To his near death. And, not surprisingly, to the handsome man that had saved him. Duo was almost saddened to realize he had never gotten his hero's name. He shook his head and finished his shower, not wanting to think of it anymore. He proceeded to turn off the water and get himself ready for yet another tedious day. He grabbed his wallet and headed out the door. He had some errands to run.

Several hours of running around town later, Duo found himself in the beautiful park just a few blocks from his apartment. It was quiet today, he  
noted. Yet it wasn't too surprising. Not much people came at this hour in the morning and, if it hadn't been for his 'lovely' neighbors, he wouldn't have been there either. He sat down on a bench near the sparkling water fountain, cradling the bag containing one of his treasured purchases of  
the day. The gentle breeze played with wisps of his hair, and he closed his eyes, enjoying the peace for a moment. But the crinkling of the bag in his arms reminded him of where his attention should be and, with a devilish grin, he pulled out the first item his questing fingers touched. The newest comic of his favorite series stared back at him in all its bright, loud color. With his prize in hand, Duo set to reading.

It wasn't long into the first chapter that Duo noticed his light being blocked. He looked up with a frown, wanting the owner of the shadow to leave  
him alone, but grinned happily when he recognized the person. Wufei Chang stared back at him, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips. The Chinese man had been Duo's best friend throughout high school. They had graduated with each other and had even gone to the same college together. They were, undoubtedly, complete opposites. Wufei being interested in order and abiding by rules while Duo was the pure embodiment of chaos, but they had kept each other sane throughout their life.

"Reading comics again?" Wufei asked mockingly, making a face at the poorly crafted cover of Duo's choice literature.

"C'mon, Wu-man, I love comics. You'd think you'd learn that by now. 'Sides it's really awesome! You might like it." Duo teased, waving the book in his friend's face. He grinned when the man scoffed.

"Highly unlikely, seeing as I don't enjoy poisoning my mind with pointless violence and scantily dressed women." Wufei replied. His voice was dry, but his face still sported that tiny smile that betrayed his amusement.

"Ah, 'Fei, you know you love 'em." Nonetheless, Duo placed the book on top of the bag. He stood and embraced his friend warmly. The Chinese man returned the hug a little awkwardly, patting Duo's back once before gently pushing him away.

"What have I told you about giving me silly nicknames?" Wufei asked, arching a brow in mock inquiry.

Duo cringed, reaching quickly to the end of his braid to fiddle with it. "Not to or you'd take your katana and chop off my braid…"

"And don't think I won't." Wufei said smiling his slanted smile. He flicked Duo's forehead causing Duo to blink in surprise. Twin grins spread on their faces and they both laughed at each other for a moment before Wufei moved to the bench and sat down, Duo quickly plopping down beside him.

"How's the job coming along?" Wufei asked.

Duo shrugged. "It's coming. It gets a bit stressful but what job isn't?"

Wufei smiled at that, but studied his friend closely. When Duo didn't turn his statement into a joke, Wufei's brows creased in worry. "Something  
bothering you?"

Duo blinked in surprise. "How did you know?"

"Because you haven't done anything stupid yet and I was just wondering if maybe you've grown some senses." Wufei snorted. Then he noticed the small frown on Duo's face and quickly amended himself. "I've known you for years, Duo, of course I'd know if something is wrong. And something_ is _bothering you. You don't seem as...bright as usual."

"Fine." Duo sighed, leaning his head against the bench and staring up at the sky above. "I almost died yesterday." He said simply. He peered from the corners of his eyes at his friend and almost laughed at Wufei's impressive impression of a goldfish.

"I…you…what?" The articulate Wufei Chang found himself at a loss for words. He stared at his friend, trying to wrap his mind around the idea of the idiot almost getting himself killed. Many images flashed before him, and he quickly gained control of his senses. He glared at the braided man. "Explain."

"Well it was nothing big. I was just walking home from work and decided to cross the street. There weren't many cars around and I didn't feel like  
waiting for the crosswalk to give me permission to cross the street when it seemed to me to be the perfect time. I just…didn't see the monster truck speeding in my direction is all." Duo rubbed the back of his neck a little sheepishly as his words caught up to him. His story sounded ridiculous, even to him. "And um well…

Wufei closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose as if fighting off a head ache. "Sometimes, Duo, I can't believe how much of an idiot you are."

"Hey! It wasn't my fault…Ok maybe it was but…I…Look it just hasn't been a good week for me, alright." Duo grumbled, crossing his arms and pouting his lips stubbornly.

"I'll say." Wufei laughed, shaking his head. "Somehow you've made many impracticable, preposterous things happen. I never believed a squirrel attack could i/happen/i outside of those annoying comedies you seem to enjoy. And getting your foot crushed by a biker." Wufei scoffed, again.

"Like I said, it hasn't been my week." Duo defended himself feebly.

Wufei chuckled for a minute before sobering. "So how did you get yourself out if this one?"

Duo bit his lip, wondering if he should tell Wufei this part or not. On one hand, it would make him sound crazy and insane and completely lunatic. On the other hand, Wufei already thought he was all of that, anyway. Taking a deep breath of air, he let it out in a rush. "Iwassavedbyareallyhotguywithwings!" Duo covered his face to hide from the reaction.

One heart beat, two, then-"What?"

Duo took another breath to calm himself then repeated, more slowly, "I was saved by a really hot guy with…um…with w-wings." Again there was another pause, but this time it was broken by a sudden bark of laughter. Duo quickly dropped his hands and stared at Wufei, who was nearly doubled over in laughter. A furious flush colored Duo's cheeks, and he glared angrily at his friend.

He punched the Chinese man in the shoulder. "Shut up, 'Fei! I was serious!"

Wufei grinned, wiping the tears from the corner of his almond eyes. "Oh, really? Then what was this winged man's name, hmm?"

Duo redirected his glare to the ground. "I don't know." He glared harder when Wufei snorted in response.

"And why is that? Did this illusive creature vanish before you could ask him his name and give him your gratitude for heroically saving your life?"  
Wufei chuckled some more at his suggestion, finding it rather funny. But his humor was cut short when Duo replied.

"Yes." The braided man grumbled. He was almost satisfied when there was nothing but quiet coming from Wufei's side of the bench. For a moment, there was no response, and Duo began to worry. Then a tanned hand reached into his line of sight and snatched the comic book from its previous perch beside Duo.

"Hey!" Duo raised his head up and leapt to his feet quickly. But Wufei ignored him as his eyes traced the title of the comic. "Angles Gone Bad"  
it read in bold archaic letters.

Wufei snorted. "This is what's having you hallucinate about winged men." He announced confidently.

"Give that back!" Duo reached for his book, but Wufei successfully weaseled out of the way. He stood and danced around Duo's reaching hands.

"No. This poor excuse for literature has rotted your brain." Wufei said as he hid the comic behind his back.

Duo stared at Wufei with serious, angry eyes, at a loss of what to do. But before he could figure it out, they were interrupted by a loud splash from the water fountain. When they turned to investigate, they found a man rising from the water. His chocolate hair was made darker by the water, but it stuck out in spiky disarray, a small lock falling down into intense, blue eyes. The face was tanned, and sculptured in handsome angles. But what stuck out most were the massive gray wings stretching at his back, glittering and silver from  
mall drops of water. This was the very same man they had previously been arguing about.

He flapped his wings and glided out of the fountain, his feet skimming mere entimeters from the pool's surface. Wufei's jaw dropped, his fingers  
losing function which caused the comic to drop from his slack grip. Similarly, is knees wobbled and, when he tried to take a step back, they failed to hold is weight. In a numb heap, the proud and self-righteous Wufei Chang fell racefully onto his butt. i/Duo had been right?!/i he thought, astonished.

Uncaring of Wufei's dilemma, Duo ran to Heero's side. "Hey, you lright?" the chestnut haired man asked, worry glistened in his violet yes, but widened when Heero glared at him in return.

"What are you doing?" He shouted, pushing Duo away. "He's after you! Get out f here!" Duo just stood there in surprise, causing Heero to growl in rustration. "Go!"

At his scream the very few on lookers started to run away. What little kids that were there with their parents started to cry as their mother's icked them up and started to make their way out of the park.

The braided man looked up at Heero and watched amazed and confused as a white feathered man tried to come down on him with a long thick sword. Heero flew up and blocked the man's attack with long sai's that suddenly appeared in his hands.

"You're not laying a finger on that man. You're dead if you do." Heero growled out as he threatened the man and gritted his teeth.

Duo's eyes widened and he started to shake as he stared at the white feathered man. He threw his head back and started to scream loud and painfully. Heero pushed the man, known, as Waren. He smiled at Heero, his white long hair bellowed out in the slight wind that picked up. His dark green eyes stared at Heero and he shook his head as he started to laugh madly. "You fool. If you wouldn't have become so attached to him I wouldn't had to have come here."

Heero looked at Waren confused. He could have sworn that he knew this man. He looked familiar but at the same time he didn't. He remembered this man after…after what? Waren, that was the man's name. Why did he know this man. And why was this man after that other man, the braided one? And what did he mean by about how he had become attached to the braided man, he wasn't…was he? He didn't know. He was so confused and this man hadn't made it any easier. He didn't know anything any more. He was alone, and he didn't know where to go or what to do. It seemed going around saving people, even though he didn't favor it, was what he would do. But that was the first person he saved…but why? What for? Did he know the man…no, he didn't know him. What had Waren come there for? What did he want? A lot of the times, he didn't like to be around the white haired man.

"He is trying to remember me and you but because I erased his memories of you he is in pain, lots of pain. Hahaha!" he looked from Heero to Duo and back to Heero again. "I won't allow you to go back to him." I need you Heero." Waren paused looked at Duo then said as he turned to look back at Heero. "Without me, you won't ever remember that man, ever again."

"Does it look liked I care about that." and the gray feathered Heero flew towards Duo but was stopped as Waren grabbed his wrist forcefully. The white haired man shoot a energy of blue light towards Duo at a high speed. Heero punched Waren, breaking his nose which caused the white haired man to release Heero. Heero shot off after the light. He passed the ball of energy that sped towards Duo. He landed with a thud and guarded the braided man with his body and wings. When the explosion cleared Heero slumped over Duo and grunted in pain. Wufei came up to Duo and put a hand on Duo's other shoulder. "We got to get out of here...all of us." As he looked at Heero. Wufei suggested they use his bike he brought. Duo tried to tell him that there was three of them and only room for two. Wufei then explained he had hooked on his side cart to the bike. The Chinese man also told Duo, as they walked to the said bike, that he had a feeling this morning he was going to need the cart.

To that Duo replied. "You know Wuffers sometimes you just creep me out." Duo said as he got in the cart and placed Heero on top of him.

"This coming from a person who is falling for a winged man." Wufei said as he swung his legs over the bike and got comfortable.

"I'm not falling for him!" Duo protested loudly. Then sighed sadly. "He just looks lonely, like he needs a friend."

To that Wufei took off giving it some umph, which he did on purpose. This caused a reaction out of the braided haired man. As Duo held onto to Heero carefully but firmly he yelled. "Hey! Careful! Heero might fall off!"

Wufei yelled back as he turned a corner. "I rest my case!"

Duo looked down at Heero and thought a little bit to himself. _Is Wufei right? Am I falling for...Argg! I can't believe I still don't know his name. I wonder what that ...white winged man and...my hero, were talking about? _Just as those thoughts ended Wufei pulled up to Duo's apartment and helped his chestnut haired friend up the stairs with Heero. They ran into only one person on the way up. Duo had to explain Heero to Miss. Crinkle. She was an old lady, not very plump but not very thin either, she wore lots of jewelry at times and she always had her hair done up and she wore lots scarf's and what not. She was shorter than Duo but about the same height as Wufei. She kind of reminded you of a grandma with spunk. She loved Duo's company just as much as she loved his personality. Duo had explained that Heero was his friend from college and that they had gone out last night. Heero had had one to many drinks. Miss Crinkle nodded and smiled. Duo thought it was a good thing that she wasn't an early riser or else he wouldn't have been able to use that excuse. Wufei was out in the living room while Duo took Heero back to his bedroom. Wufe hear noise as some things crashed to the floor and then he could hear Duo. "Oh damn it!" Wufei walked back to Duo's room and tried to help him with Heero. It was hard because Heero's wings were still out. Miss. Crinkle hadn't seen them because they had used both Duo's and Wufei's jackets to cover them up, which took much time and thinking. Then they heard a knock on the door and heard it open afterwards. "Duo dear! Is everything okay in there?!" yelled Miss. Crinkle.

Duo yelled back. "Yes! Everything is fine!" and then one of Heero's wings caused something to fall off and crash into pieces onto the floor.

"Are you sure dear?!" Miss. Crinkle yelled back cupping her hands over her mouth so the sound could carry better.

"Yes!...I'm sure!" Duo yelled back, as they tried to angle his wings and not break anything else to cause the 'Spunky Grandma' any more suspicion.

Wufei then commented to Duo. "Why do you hang around that woman Maxwell?" as they tried to heave Heero, by this time, limp form onto the bed.

"Because unlike some people I know she visits me regularly." Duo said as he tried to help Wufei heave one half of Heero's body on the bed. But that had proved to be a challenge for the fact that his wings were still out.

Wufei protested a bit. "Hey! I visit. I just have had a lot of art projects to work on." and tried to heave Heero up on the bed again.

Duo replied with. "Yeah, art projects you could bring here and work on." he let half of Heero's body rest against him.

"Yeah. Then when I get stains everywhere you'll complain because you'll have to pay a damage deposit." Wufei commented as he let Heero's other half of his body lay on the Chinese man.

"Wufei..." Duo started as they both finally got Heero laided out on the bed, as gently as they could.

"Yeah?" was the black haired man's reply.

"Shut it." Duo said as he sat on the floor and rested a bit.

Wufei straightened up and looked towards Duo's bedroom door just as someone was about to open it.

"Duo!" Wufei hissed as they rushed to the door.

Duo leaned his face up to the small space that showed from the slightly opened door. "Miss. Crinkle, everything is fine here. We got my friend all comfy on my bed."

Miss. Crinkle didn't believe the braided man. "Let me have a look see or else I'll call the Ambulance my boy."

Duo sighed. What was he going to do?! Wufei looked over and Heero's wings started to flitter away and disappeared. Wufei turned back to Duo and turned his friend around quickly. "Look!" Wufei hissed.

"Wha...the?" Duo couldn't finish. Then said as he hanged his head. "Why couldn't he have done that sooner?"

Wufei patted Duo on the back. "Just not your luck Maxwell." and both turned back to the door. "Come in Miss. Crinkle" Duo said as he could see her face in the crack through the door.

Miss. Crinkle came in and inhaled quickly when she saw the scratches and cuts all over the parts of Heero's body. Duo had explained that Heero got temperamental when he drank, sometimes. Also he would get into a fight here and there too because of that. Duo insisted that he and Wufei were able to bandage Heero up but Crinkle wouldn't hear of it. She went and got Duo's first Aid Kit and quickly bandage up Heero. Once that was done she gave the boys some points about drinking and left, with hugs to both boys.

_Heero's Dream..._

_Heero was in a room...filled with people...teenagers. Possibly around 17-18? He was sitting next to..the young man he saved yesterday. But...it was as if he was a ghost, watching a past he never knew. He watched as his past self interacted with the braided man's past self. He heared voices just not quiet what they were saying. He needed to get closer. He noticed that the braided boy had violet eyes and that when Heero's past self wasn't looking he would stare with such eyes that would make any woman or man for that matter go crazy. Just what were they saying? Heero go t a little bit closer. _

_"Heero...are you busy tonight?" the 18 year old Duo asked. _

_"No." he said monotone. _

_"Umm can I talk to ya tonight, about something." _

_"Sure. After school good?" _

_Duo nodded. "Yeah, perfect." _

_Later that morning on the way to school Wufei caught up with braided haired friend and his blue eyed friend. He noticed something different about them...very different. They were...holding hands? Heero's older self squinted his eyes in thought...he couldn't remember this ever happening. Was this something that was Waren's doing? He just didn't know anymore. The dream skipped ahead. Heero was lieing down on the side walk, bleeding badly. Duo's younger self was looking down at Heero's still form. Tears were building up in his eye. He looked over at the Medic that had got done checking the still blue eyed teen. The woman shook her head with a very sad look. Duo's eyes widen and he threw his head up and screamed painfully. "Noooo!" He bent down his head, tears streamed down his face. He brought his fist up and slammed it down on the concrete. Wufei close his eyes and turned his head to the side. Seeing his friend dead and his other friend in paint hurt the Chinese man. Then Heero, his older self, was alone, in the dark. Nothing above him, nothing below him. There came a white light. Thinking it was the braided haired man he started to walk towards the it). He stopped when Waren's form came into clear sight. Heero clenched his fists. Even in his dreams he coulnd't get away from that man. Waren smiled and held out his hand. "Come with me, Heero."_

_Heero turned around and started to walk away. Waren's smile turned into a grin. "I'm afraid that isn't a choice." and took flight and landed in front of the messy brown haired young man. "I'm afraid I can't let you go." and brought out his sword. _

_"Move." was Heero's reply to the sword pointed at him. _

_"I can't do that." and Waren charged Heero. Without thinking about it Heero's sai's appeared in his hands and he brough them up quickly to block the white haired man's attach. Waren attacked from the side with a swosh! of his sword. Heero blocked again but Waren materialized a knife in his other hand and swong out and cut Heero's arm, which caused him a bit of pain and to bleed. 'Pain?' Heero thought. This was supposed to be a dream, right? What kind of dream allowed you to experience pain? _

In reality Duo had came in to check on Heero and saw a cut materialized on his arm. _What's going on? _Duo thought then yelled for Wufei.

_Back in the dream Waren laughed. "This isn't an ordinary dream. What happens here happens to your real body. Hahahaha!" he threw his head back and laughed evilly. "If I can't have you, then no one can!" Waren kept on attacking. Heero kept on trying to block every attack but got cuts here and there. Some more deep than others. Heero gritted his teeth. Duo's image flashed through Heero's mind. Heero stopped and lowered his sai's. _

_Waren stopped and stared at him. "So, you've finally decided to join me." _

_Heero shook his head. "No." and charged Waren head on. "I've decided to join Duo, in his life." Waren grinned as he blocked Heero's attack. "Nice try. You can't." _

_Heero gritted his teeth. "Watch me." and pushed Waren to the ground. _

Back in the real world Wufei and Duo were watching with...confusion as all kinds of scratches and cuts appeared on Heero's body from out of nowhere. Duo didn't know what to do. He wanted to wake up the messy brown haired young man but...what if waking him up caused something else to happen. They didn't know what was going on and how to fix it or help the young man. What was even more confusing was that it seemed like he was fighting someone in his sleep. Duo remembered reading a comic that had a character fighting the enemy in his dreams, and the person who died in the dreams died in the real world too...but that was just a comic...right? Duo was scared and felt helpless. Here was a guy that literally saved his life and now that it seemed like something was happening to him, he didn't know what to do to help. Heero twitched and his fists flexed and unflexed. Duo just watched and knelt by the young man's bed side and held his hand, hoping and hoping that everything would be alright and Heero would...come out of whatever he was in soon and safely.

_Waren leaped back to his feet and yelled to Heero's retreating form. "I wont' let you leave here. I won't let anyone else have you but me, I've said that and I mean it Heero!! Come back here!" _

_Heero just ignored the yells of Waren and kept on walking to a door that appeared behind him. He didn't see it at first, more like...he felt it, knew it was there the moment it arrived. Waren wasn't going to let Heero leave him, not after everything he been through to get Heero, to get this perfect man of his. No, he just wouldn't let that happen, even if he had to keep Heero there forever. "No, I won't let you leave...Nooo!!" and he charged Heero from the back with his sword ready for the kill. _

_Heero turned aroud at the yell and brought up his sai's, but the sword slipped through them and got him in the shoulder. Heero winched and fell to his knees. Waren laughed, a mad kind of laugh, like he had gone crazy. Heero kept on thinking about the images he saw, the images of his younger self with the braided young man. He couldn't leave that man. Not before he knew what they had, why he was so...drawn to him. He wouldn't leave him, he would find out, if it was the last thing he did. Heero forced himself to his feet, and brought up one sai to hit away the white haired man's sword and used the other one to run through the crazy man's heart. Waren eyes widen and he fell to his knees. "No...it can't end like this. I've come so far. I've reached such power, and now...now it'll all be taken away. By a pathetic man that is...in looove." and he fell to the ground, face forward. Heero stood here panting. It was over...or at least he though it was. Waren twictched and started to get up. "You...you know that the bad guys come back, right?...we...NEVER DIE!!" and he raised his head and threw his knife at Heero's own heart. The young man caught the knife and tossed it back, right in Waren's throat. Just as the white haired man's head hit the ground his body disappeared in a sparkle of lights. Heero sighed and looked all around him...he started to walk, where the door was before. He didn't know if it would lead him out of here but it was worth a came out into a park, but no one was there, and it was lonely and cold. He could feel he was still asleep...so why wouldn't he wake up. He stopped. He thought he heard a faint voice...there it was again. _

_"Hey, wake up!" came the long braided man's voice. _

_Heero looked above him and he saw a silver blue light and shined right down on him. He smiled slightly and looked up at it as he closed his eyes. _

When Heero opened his eyes he turned his head slowly towards the braided man. He looked at expression on his face and then down at his hand. The braided man had a hold of his hand. He looked back up at the chestnut haired man. Duo noticed this and then looked down at their hands and let go quickly. "I'm sorry!" I didn't know what else to do and I sort of panicked and grabbed your hand and started to call out to you. I don't know your name so I just...sorry." and he got up to go get the man something to drink. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go get you something to drink." and Duo left out of the door, both Heero and Wufei watched him leave.

Wufei turned to Heero. "You know, I think he's falling for you. I don't know and I can't be certain. But...if you ever hurt him, if that is the case, then you'll have to deal with me. Got it." and then he added while he pointed to himself. "I'm the only one that can mess with him. I know how he is and I know what he's like when he's hurt so watch yourself." and then the Chinese man left as Duo came back in with a glass of water. Duo looked at Wufei as the black haired young man left out the door with a some what pleased look on his face. Duo just blinked confused and then shrugged.

"Here you go...uhh...I don't think I ever got your name." and smiled at the man in his bed.

Heero looked up at him after he took a good drink. "Heero. My name is Heero Yuy." and he looked around the room. He then looked back up. "What is your name?"

Duo smiled as he sat down on the bed, happy that Heero was okay. "Duo, Duo Maxwell." and Duo stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you Heero."

Heero took his hand and something went through him, like a jolt but nothing painfully, something familar, something...he once knew. He somewhat smiled up at Duo. "Nice...to meet you too." and then added with a grin. "Next time pay attention to where you are walking." and he got out of bed.

He almost tumbled to his knees but Duo was there to catch him. As the braided young man put Heero's arm around his kneck and helped him out of the bed room he started to talk. "You know, you'll have to be careful. You're a bit weak from all that fighting. I don't know what you were dreaming about but...it seemed deep. So just take it easy for a while and you can stay here...if you want."

Heero just nodded and they went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Duo told him where he worked what things he liked. What kind of music he liked, shows he liked and even what animals he liked. Heero just sat there listening with interest. Heero was glad to have at least felt some familiarity with Duo. They ate and for the next week they did that. After Duo would get home from work he would cook them dinner and they would eat and talk and then watch some T.V. and then go to bed. Heero slept on the couch and Duo in his bed. Though Duo insisted that Heero stay in his bed and he on the couch Heero wouldn't hear of it. Saying "I'll be fine on the couch." and that was that. One day when they were out as they got some errands done Duo suggested that they stop at the park and take a break from running all over the city. Heero just nodded and they went to the park.

"I love this place. It's the best when there aren't a lot of people here. But I do like to see the kids play." Duo smiled over at Heero.

Heero looked forward to the fountain and then started to talk aloud. "I don't know what is going on. I get this feeling we once knew each other. I don't know what happened back then, but I'll continue to live, by your side, til I found out what we had. We'll continue to get to know each, again."

Duo looked to the fountain and replied with a smile. "I...get those feeling too. That we once knew each other, that maybe we had something...but they just don't come to me fully." and then he looked to the sky. "I would like that very much. To get to know you, again, Heero."

The messy brown haired man smiled half way and then continued to look at the fountain. They stayed at the park for a while and just stared at the fountain and every once in a while looked at the sky. When kids and their parents came through they would watch the kids play and Duo would smile and Heero would smirk when the kids would get in trouble for something. Even though they didn't remember each other, even though they had to get to know each other all over again, they would do it. It would be worth the love they shared with other, the love they had to find again, and the feeling they would rediscover for each other. Love is like that, it's strong and it's something magical and love will always bring those together, no matter what.

**The End!! :) **

**

* * *

****Again, I would like to apologize to NoaShado for not getting this up sooner...I'm sooooooo very sorry NoaShado I won't lie, I've been such a lazy butt and I get distracted easily when it comes to drawing, so again, I'm soooo very sorry. You worked so hard on this and I just feel bad I didn't get it up before now *bows repeatedly, over and over!!* Thank you soooo very much for the lovely job you did on this, most of it, and you just really did a great job *hugs tightly!* :) **

**Finally!! I never thought I would get this one shot done!!! T_T It seemed to have taken forever! Which is odd for me, I normally get my one shots done with in a day or two, two at the most, sometimes three...never longer than three!! T_T I feel so much better ^_^ I hope you all enjoyed it. Have a great day and happy readings and writings to you all ^_^ Toodles! :waves happily!: :) **


End file.
